


Waking Up And I Don't Even Know My Last Name

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Chicago Blackhawks, Coming Out, Drunkenness, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Las Vegas, M/M, Pining, Pittsburgh Penguins, Possessive Behavior, The Russians Know All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Patrick Kane and Sidney Crosby get married in Vegas and everybody knows about it. Now they have to deal with that, their best friends won't talk to them, and for some reason every Russian they run into threatens them. Pat wants another drink and Sid wishes he was smart enough to not want one as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basically, a surprise flight to Vegas. (or the one where Sidney curses the Hawks)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaner and Sid are drinking buddies?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634173) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse). 



> I wasn't suppose to write more of my own stupid prompt, God damnit. I blame you, sbly31! I don't know if this is like, a spoiler, but like, the Patrick Kane/Sidney Crosby aspect of this story is really just them getting hitched and being depressed drinking buddies more then anything....
> 
> Inspired by Waking up In Vegas by Katy Perry and Last Name by Carrie Underwood
> 
> Lord have Mercy on what I'm about to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the updated chapter 1! Updated chapter 2 coming soon!

Sidney has always prided himself on having some sort of control over his emotions. He didn't get upset and drink when he lost a game, or even sulk around feeling pity for himself; he got better. He didn't curse the other team for besting his (not anymore, anyway); he got better. And when he found out he might have slightly less then heterosexual feelings towards Geno, he didn't panic. He didn't run off to tell Geno either. He got better; better at hiding it. Better at keeping it caged up, heavy bars holding it in and keeping it from reaching the light of day.

Geno was Sid's best friend. Sidney could accept that that's all they would ever be. He could deal with that, in fact, he would love to keep it that way. There was less of a chance of Geno being disgusted with him. Less of a chance of Geno leaving him and never talking to him again.

Then Geno told Sid he was going to propose to Oksana and it's possible Sidney didn't take it as well as Geno expected him to take it.

It's not like Sid said anything to Geno's face. In fact, Sid's pretty sure he just stared at his Russian teammate before walking out of the Penguins' locker room. Sidney didn't have to stick around anyway, not with the Penguins being left out of the playoffs. He had a legitimate reason for leaving the locker room in a mood and he took it.

Sid remembers going home, dropping his bag as soon as he entered the door. He kicked off his shoes with a violent toss, not caring when they banged loudly against his hallway wall. He stumbled into the front room, falling onto the couch with a muffled moan. Sidney had stared up at the ceiling in an unfeeling, blank state.

Sidney wakes up in a haze, his eyes blurry and dry. He blinks several times as the light from his front room window shines through, blinding him. He takes in the sunlight and stretches for a moment, checking the clock on the wall. He's surprised at what he reads, having slept longer than he has in a long time. 

Sidney stands up, joints popping and cracking as he stretches. He stumbles away from the couch, lazily walking into his kitchen as he scratches his thigh. He notices that his laptop is open, asleep, but avoids it for the immediate need of a refresher. He raids his fridge and pulls out a small bottle of Gatorade, gulping it down in one long breath. He tosses the empty bottle into his trashcan, yawning as he pokes the laptop's attached mouse. He enters the password to his computer, immediately going to check his e-mail.

Sidney's eyebrow goes up slightly when he sees an e-mail about an airline ticket. He clicks the link and watches in surprise as the window opens, confirming his flight to Las Vegas, Nevada. Sidney checks the date, sees that it's for tomorrow, and bites his lip, uncertainty flooding him. He has a sudden flashback, Geno's wet hair plastered to his forehead, his bright smile as he talks about his engagement.

Sidney heads upstairs to pack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sets up a suite at a hotel easily enough. Name dropping isn't something he likes to do, but with the state he's about to put himself in, being uncomfortable is something he's not willing to negotiate. He books a hotel he's stayed in before, a year or so ago, and takes the only available room. Sidney packs with gusto, ready to go for tomorrow. He hesitates later that night, uncertainty filling him, but he'd rather be far away from Geno when he has his break down. Geno doesn't leave for Russia for another week and Sidney would hate for Geno to find him in a state, or even worse, find him to talk about Oksana.

Sidney calls his mom, just to let her know he's not coming home immediately. She doesn't question him, just tells him to be careful and to have a fun time. He's grateful for that, his nerves waning slightly. He Skypes Taylor next, determined not to leave her out of the loop. She does question him, something he has no trouble avoiding, and they part with a suspicious good bye from her and a relieved see you later from him.

Sidney heads to bed afterwards, curling into his bed spread, thankful for the slight chill of the night, his curtains billowing from the small wind. He's awake for a while, his digital alarm clock blinking at him. He slips into a dreamless sleep.

He gets a taxi to the airport the next day, not willing to pay an obscene amount for parking. He runs into a family that asks for an autograph, all friendly and awe filled. He obliges, smiling awkwardly as an uninterested passerby gets wheeled into taking their picture. Sidney politely leaves, pulling his cap down farther to avoid any other interactions. His flight is boarding when he gets there, his luggage checked, and he sits down next to an elderly woman. He smiled at her, turning away before any conversation can occur, and falls asleep with his head against the window.

He's awoken when the elderly woman grasps his shoulder slightly, nudging him as the flight attendant informs them they can unbuckle their seat belts. He thanks her, Canadian kindness going a long way, and gets off at his gate. He's lucky to find his luggage easily, getting into the cab he'd arranged the day before. The city is busy, it was the last time he was there, and Sidney watches the varying types of people as the cab makes a slow crawl to the hotel. They get there eventually, and a generous tip later, Sidney is getting his room key and riding the elevator up. His room is at the end of the hall, something he's grateful for, and is is no way extravagant. It is nice though, beige and cream colors accented with a splash of gold and red here and there. There's a mini fridge in the corner, something he knows from experience is filled with small containers of alcohol.

He checks to see if it's stocked before he checks the bathroom for towels. He's mildly upset at not finding any layed out and immediately sets his bags down on his bed. He grabs his room key as he leaves, determined not to get locked out, and heads down the hallway. The elevator takes a minute to get to him, the red letter above growing higher and higher before they finally settle on his floor. The doors open at their usual speed, yet everything slows down as he stares at the disgruntled mess before him.

"Patrick Kane?"

Sidney hasn't seen Patrick Kane in what seemed like forever. The Blackhawks player was swaying on his feet as he gripped the elevator rail. The rail seemed to be the only thing keeping him balanced and on his feet. The blond blinked at him, his hazed blue eyes dulled with something other than alcohol. His eyes narrow at Sidney, his wet mouth popping as he takes a step. 

"Sidney Crosby? I can't be that drunk."

Sidney gives him a weird look, uncertain if Kane had hallucinated him before when he was intoxicated. He doesn't get very far in his thoughts, a stumbling Kaner falling into his arms as he trips over his own feet. He shrieks as the dead weight pulls him down, his center of balance adjusting so they don't spill over.

Patrick blinked up at him, a goofy grin spreading over his face and said, "Hey! You really are here!" He paused for just a moment, his eyes narrowing even farther. "Why is Sidney Crosby in Las Vegas?"

Before Sidney gets a chance to reply, Kane closes his eyes and promptly passes out.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with you?" Sidney mutters as he stared down at the smaller man cradled in his stiff arms.

He sighs, positioning Kane is a more easily handled position, and starts to drag him back toward his room. All intentions of asking for towels is forgotten as he carefully keys into his room, depositing Kane on one side Sidney's bed.

"This isn't what I came to Vegas for," Sidney grumbles as he moves his suitcases onto the floor, moving Kane so he was spread out across his bed. "I should've just called down for the damn towels."

He groans as he plops down onto the loan chair in the corner, turning the TV on as he waits for Patrick to wake up.

"Fucking Blackhawks," he mutters, huffing as he quickly flips through the channels.


	2. Or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do some research or some shit for what it's like to get married in Vegas. Anybody wanna do it for me!? *3* It never occurred to me to say this, but this is during some summer in the future.
> 
> Imaginary summer and imaginary hockey season. I wonder if this one will have a lockout....

Pat never really thought about being in love. Like, he had nothing against it, but Pat just didn't think it was for him.

He'd seen his parents being all 'in love' and it seemed nice, but when Pat was younger, when he first decided he wanted to dedicate his life to hockey, his parents fought about it. He witnessed his Mom say things to his Dad that she knew would hurt him. Same goes for his Dad. Their 'love' turned venomous. When they finally asked him if he was absolutely positive this was what he wanted, they just stopped fighting. Like nothing ever happened.

So, love confused him. And Pat decided he didn't want anything confusing in his life.

Then he met Tazer and all of Pat's perfect planning (okay, so he didn't really have a plan, shut up) went up in flames.

Tazer confused the fuck out of him. He was a real douchebag, but made Pat want to be so much better then he was. Tazer made Pat's heart stutter and his stomache twist up in knots.

Basically, Pat was in love with Jonny. So not only did Tazer set his (nonexistant) plans on fire; he then proceeded to put them out by peeing on them.

Or something.

Patrick's phone suddenly started to blare 'Bad Romance' and he grinned. Speak of the motherfucking devil.

"What do y'want?"

"As eloquent as ever, I see."

"Duh. You need somethin', Jonny?"

"I have take out."

"Then why the fuck aren't you over here?"

"Open your door, dumbass."

Pat grinned and ended the calle before getting off his couch and going over to the door to let Tazer in.

"Finally," Jonny said as he pushed his way past Patrick.

"Fuck you," Pat replied easily, following Jonny back to his couch.

"You wish," was Jon's reply as he started to fiddle with the television remote.

Kaner didn't reply because, fuck his life, he did.  
\---------------------------

Pat tried to not think about what he was doing, but it wasn't working.

After Jonny had left, Kaner had just stared at the empty food containers before he decided that enough was enough.

Jonny wasn't gonna suddenly fall for Kaner, so the obvious thing to do would be to get plastered and will himself to stop loving the asshole.

Or something.

Pat shifter as the man beside him leaned over him to look out the window.

"Lovely view," the guy said, sitting back into his seat.

"Hm," Patrick replied, not willing to start a conversation.

Pat zoned out as the flight attendent told them that they were almost to Vegas.

Afterall, Patrick reasoned, Las Vegas was the perfect place to get drunk and forget about Tazer.

He got off the plane and left the airport with one suitcase and an 'I 3 Vegas' t-shirt he found in the airport gift shop.  
\-----------------------

Pat stumbled and giggled to himself as he made his way to the elevator. He knows that when he went to the bar, he was going to drink. He didn't exactly plan to get _this_ drunk, but it was totally worth it. He felt so light and happy, like nothing was wrong with his world.

He giggled again as he stepped onto the elevator. He was so glad these tihngs were invented. He ignored the person who got on and then off on the next floor. Their baggage dragged across the elevator entryway and it made him jump and then giggle.

He looked up to get off the elevator when he saw Sidney Crosby stare at him. He leaned against the elevator railing and wondered exactly how drunk he was on a scale from 1 to 10.

Probably 12, he rationalized. Which means Crosby probably isn't actually in front of him.

He says something to Crosby before stumbling. He's prepared to fall when he suddenly stops. He realizes that Sidney Crosby is actually there. He tells Crosby so, asks him why he's here and then promptly passes out.

He loves Vegas.  
\----------------------------------

When Patrick wakes up, it's not in his room and out of the corner of his eye, he can tell someone is stading next to the bed he's laying in.

He tries his best to ignore the awful pounding in his head to stare at Crosby.

"Huh," he says, bewildered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Crosby replied, frowning at him. "Why on Earth are you in Vegas?"

Patrick feels an irrational spike of anger towards the man. He knows his issues have absolutely nothing to do with him, but Crosby's like, Canadian, just like Jonny, so it's kind of his fault that Pat's where he is.

Patrick tells him so. Pat tells him so until his headache becomes unbearable and Pat's throat is sore.

Crosby stays silent throught Pat's rant on Jonny's Canadian-ness, and his stupid face, and his stupid wonderful laugh, and his stupid way of making Pat feel wonderful.

Crosby hesitantly lays a hand on Pat's shoulder when all Pat can do is cry over how wonderul Jonny is, and how much Kaner wishes he could be something more than his friend.

Pat gets a hold of himself. He knew he was going to break sometime, he's a crier and he always will be, he just wishes that it hadn't been in front of Sidney Crosby of all people.

Pat's sobs turn into soft sniffles when Crosby finally takes his hand off of him.

He glances up to look at Crosby's face when the guy puts a tissue in front of him. He takes it silently.

"I," Crosby starts, looking incredibly uncomfortable, "know how you feel. Well, I mean, I think I know how you feel. You love them so much, but know nothing you do will ever change how they see you. You feel like everything is pulled from underneath you."

Pat stared at Crosby shamelessly. That was the most he'd ever heard Crosby say without the word 'hockey' in it.

Crosby's face turned a little pink before mumbling, "Or something."

Pat gives him a look. "Who the hell did you fall for?"

The Penguins captain's face turned an even darker shade of red before he replied, "None of you business."

Pat gave him an up and down look before nodding to himself and saying, "I bet it's Malkin."

The venomous look Crosby shot him was worth being right.

"So, you're like, here moping because Malkin isn't running through a field of daisies and penguins with you?"

Crosby's look became colder and he hissed, "I do not mope. Don't act like you're not here for the same reason. Just so you know, you talk in your sleep. There are somethings I never needed to know; and your fantasies of Toews was one of them."

Pat winced because, um, _ow_?

Crosby's face had gotten progressively redder until it was almost pruple when he suddenly let out a breath and sat on the other bed in the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Pat shrugged and glanced around the room. When he saw the minibar, he stood and headed over. He grabbed two bottles, not bothering to look to see what they were, and headed back over to the beds.

He handed Crosby one of the bottles and sat back down. Crosby gave him a slightly grateful look and took a gulp.

Kaner understood how he felt. He's not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt. It hurts, like, alot. To have Tazer so close, yet out of reach.

Pat glanced at Sid as the Penguins' captain stared at the bottle in his hands.

"What did you say this was again?" Crosby asked, not even looking up.

"Some type of vodka, I think," he replied, looking away.

Silence stretched between them as he raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Pat saw him shutter slightly.

"It's not suppose to be like this," Crosby stated. "Aren't we suppose to get like, happy endings?"

Pat waited a moment before he replied. "The fuck if I know."

Crosby lifted the bottle to take another drink when he suddenly paused. He turned his head so he was facing Patrick. "Have you ever told him? Told Toews how you feel?"

Pat shrugged amd said, "You ever tell Malkin?"

Crosby stared at him. One of those slightly judgemental looks that Tazer use to give him. Patrick lifted his own bottle of alcohol and took a large gulp.

He grimaced. Definately some type of vodka.

Crosby continued to stare at him before he nodded slowly and went back to judging his bottle. "Geno said... he said that he wants to propose to Oksana."

Pat froze. He resisted the urge to pull Crosby into a hug. "He does?"

"Yeah," Crosby whispered. "He bought the ring and everything. He says he's going to do it sometime soon."

Pat stayed silent, listening to Crosby breathe in and out before he decided he'd had enough. "You know fucking what? Screw this shit."

Crosby gave him a startled look. "Wh-"

"We came to Vegas to drink and drown in our sorrows. So you know what? Let's do that. I don't want anymore of this stupid vodka. I want some weirdass drink served to me by a hot barista in fishnets. Get up."

Crosby stood slowly from the bed he'd collapsed on. "Pat?"

Patrick paused. Crosby had never called him by his first name in private. "Yeah?"

Crosby let a watery smile grace his features before saying, "Thanks."

Patrick grinned. "No problem, Sid. Now let's go get our fucking party on."


	3. Oh my God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated something. Yay. Now someone take a prompt from here: http://puckurtispower.livejournal.com/4136.html PLEASEEEEEE My twitter is @WellPuckYouToo

The moment Sid realized he was awake, he wanted to cry. He wasn't one to cuss alot, but _fuckity fuck fuck fuck_ , his head hurt like a _bitch_.

He groaned as he turned to his side. He blinked a couple times, trying to get himself to wake up.

"Fuuuuuck," he moaned.

"Don't talk so loud. My head hurts like hell," a pained voice from beside him mumbled.

Sidney froze. Who the hell was in his bed? He slowly shifted so he was leaning on his elbow and looked behind him.

"Patrick?"

Pat groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He groaned again and said, "Why are you being so loud?"

"I'm not," Sidney insisted. "But that isn't important. Why are you in my bed?"

Sidney felt Pat freeze as he came to the conclusion Sid had. Pat was in Sidney's bed. And Sid was willing to bet anything that Pat didn't remember anything from last night. Sid knew he didn't.

Pat slowly sat up and stared at Sid. "You're not wearing a shirt."

Sid blinked and looked down. "Oh shit," he cursed. "Nothing against you, Pat, but please tell me we didn't sleep together."

Patrick frowned and lifted the blankets over the bottom half of his body. He then reached over Sidney to lift up his side of the covers.

"We're good," Pat replied, shifting so he could throw off the blankets. "I'm gonna get a shower."

Sid stayed silent as he watched Pat walk over to his hotel room bathroom and shut the door. He winced at the sound and was reminded that he was suffering from the worst hangover he'd ever experienced. Pat probably wasn't much better.

He got up and found his pants and shirt from yesterday on the floor. He pulled them back on and knocked softly on the bathroom door, trying not to wince.

"Yeah?" was Pat's muffled reply.

"I need to get some towels and stuff for the bathroom. I forgot to when I first got here. I'll bring back some coffee."

"'Kay," Pat's reply was muffled even more as the shower was turned on.

Sid checked his pockets to make sure his wallet, phone, and room key were in it before he left. He walked past a couple guys who were talking in the hallway. He ignored them as they started whispering something that involved his name. He was bound to be recognized anyway.

He headed down on the elevator and exited when it reached the lobby. He headed to the check-in desk, only to be suddenly cut off by a women with a tape recorder.

"Um," Sidney stuttered, startled.

"Sidney Crosby! Any words on the wedding?!"

As soon as the women said his name, a few dozen people from around the lobby zeroed-in on him and came rushing forward.

Sid ignored how the pounding in his head got worse. "What wedding?"

"Why your wedding of course! How long have you and Patrick Kane been together? When did you to first decide to date? Who proposed? How did you decide your names would be Kane-Crosby and not Crosby-Kane?"

Sid stared at them and suddenly realized that these people were reporters. Who were asking about his wedding with Pat. Wedding with Pat. Kane-Crosby. _What_.

"What?"

"Was it hard to decide to come out as a gay hockey player? Do you plan on doing a ' _You Can Play_ ' video?"

Sidney stared as the reporters kept shouting questions. He suddenly turned and rushed back to the elevator. By the time the reporters collected their wits, the elevator doors were already closing.

"Oh my God," Sid stated, staring at the closed doors. No. No. It wasn't true. Right?

He rushed back to his room and ripped the door open when the light flashed green. He slammed the door shut and watched a startled Patrick step out of the bathroom with a towel wapped around his waist.

"Woah! Dude, I found towels and shit underneath the sink. Where's the coffee?" he asked as he slipped on a pair of underwear underneath his towel.

"I think we got married," Sid blurted out.

"If you couldn't find any, I think there's some- Wait, what?"

Sid rushed over to his bed while ripping his phone out of his pocket. He almost whimpered when he saw he had 58 missed calls and 45 texts from various people.

"Dude, can you like, please repeat what you just said?" Pat asked as he scrambled to get on the jeans he wore yesterday.

Sid ignored Pat's questioning and opened up an internet window on his phone. He quickly typed in ' _Crosby + Kane wedding_ '.

He's pretty sure he did whimper when he saw the articles that popped up. He knows for a fact he did when he sees a grainy picture of him and Pat kissing in a Vegas chapel with a weird woman in fishnets standing next to a guy dressed up as Elvis.

"Oh my God," Sidney gasped out, sitting heavily onto his bed.

He felt the bed dip as Kaner looked at the article on his phone.

"No," Pat said, sounding slightly hysterical. "No, no, no."

"Oh my God," Sidney repeated, throwing his phone down on the bed and burrying his head in his hands.

"We got _married_?!" Pat exclaimed, recoiling. Sid felt Pat start to jump around so he looked up.

He watched as Patrick took his own phone out of his pocket and started to shift through his phone, his eyes wideneing as he went.

"Oh my God," Pat said, looking up to stare at Sid.

"Oh my God," Sid stated, nodding at him.

Lady Gaga's ' _Bad Romance_ ' suddenly filled the room. Sid and Pat both glanced at the phone in Pat's hand. Patrick hesitantly answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

" _What the_ fuck _does Q mean, Pat, when he says you got fucking maried to Sidney_ fucking _Crosby_?"

"Jonny, I can explain!" Pat says, his voice quavering.

" _Well then explain!_ "

"I," Pat looked at Sid, a slightly manic look in his eyes, "I don't know."

" _God fucking damnit, Pat,_ " Toews cursed, his voice getting louder. " _Come the fuck back to Chicago._ Now."

Pat stared at his phone as Toews hung up. "Oh my God," he whispered. "I'm going to die."

Sid felt his own phone vibrate. He glanced down and winced when he saw Mario's number flash on the screen. He glanced at Pat's confused, hurt face and decided that if he missed one more call, it wouldn't hurt anybody. _Right?_ Right.


	4. Mario, Disappointment, and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts have been moved here: http://puckurtispower.livejournal.com/4136.html

"I'm going to die," Kaner repeated, staring at his phone. "I'm going to go back to Chicago and be killed."

Patrick looked up at Sidney who was giving his vibrating a phone a hesitant look.

"Hell no," Pat said, pointing at Sid's phone. "I had to go through that. You can answer your fucking phone."

Sid gave him a glare, but picked up his phone. He answered it and quickly turned it on speaker phone.

"H-Hello?"

" _Sidney! Thank God! I've been trying to reach you all morning! Where have you been_?"

Pat opened his mouth before he could stop himself and said, "On his honeymoon."

Sid whipped his head around to stare at Pat and glared. "Shut _up_ , Kaner."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Mario?" Sidney asked hesitantly.

" _So it's true then. Sid, why didn't you tell me you were gay? More importantly, why didn't you tell me you were dating Patrick Kane?_ "

"Because I'm not!" Sidney replied, his fingers twitching around his phone.

" _You're not gay, or your not dating Patrick Kane? Because Sidney, you just got married to the guy._ "

"Well, Mario, I," Sidney suttered.

Pat would've laughed at the face he was making if it wasn't for the fact Sid was trying to explain their drunked mistake to _Mario Lemieux_.

" _You what, Sid?_ " Mario asked.

"I might've gotten drunk married to him," Sidney winced as he said this.

" _You got drunk married. In Vegas. To a guy. A fellow hockey player,_ " Mario said, deadpan. " _Oh, Sid._ "

"I'm sorry!" Sidney said. "I really am! I didn't mean to."

" _It's okay, Sid. Well, no it's really not, but we'll talk about that when you get back to Pittsburgh. When can you get here?_ " Mario asked, sighing.

"Um," Sid glanced up at Pat, who just shrugged. "I can be there later today, maybe tomorrow?"

" _Okay, Sidney. Check your phone. Your mother called,_ " Mario's voice cut off as he hung up.

Silence stretched between them, neither of them wanting to voice the giant mistake that had just happened.

"So," Pat started,"we got gay married and everyone knows."

"Yeah," Sid replied simply.

"That article said we got are last names hyphenated to Kane-Crosby," Pat pointed out.

Sid glanced up at Pat, his face covered in too many emotions to read it. "And?"

"Do we have to get our jerseys changed?" Pat asked, figuring they should get their shit together.

Sidney just groaned.

Well then.  
\-----------------------------

Pat went back to his room to grab the suitcase he barely unpacked. He'd been in Vegas for just three days, and Sin City had changed his life.

He headed back to Sid's room, determined to say goodbye to his friend-husband?-before they went there seperate ways.

He knocked and waited patiently for Sid to open the door before he stpped inside. He vaguely listened as Sid pleaded with someone on the phone. He watched as Sid winced before nodding.

"Yes, Mother. Sorry, Mother," Sid said in a resigned tone.

Pat felt himself wince. He hasn't called his mom. Shit. He gestured toward Sid's bathroom. When he nodded, Pat grabbed his phone and dialed his mother's cell number while closing the door.

He waited anxiously while the phone rang.

" _Hello?_ " his mother's voice asked.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

" _Well look who's calling, honey. It's Patty. Our newly_ married _son._ "

Patrick winced and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, Mom."

" _You bet your ass, you are!_ " His Mom snapped.

Pat pulled at his hair. Whenever his Mom cussed, it means shit just got real.

" _I can not believe you, Patrick! I don't say anything when you say you're going to Vegas. I assumed you were grown up enough to be responsible! Now you've gone and gotten yourself married!_ "

Patrick hesitated before he said, "Would it've been better if I had invited you?"

His Mom sighed before replying in an exasperated tone, " _Probably, if I'm being honest. Patty, why didn't you tell me you were dating Sidney Crosby?_ "

Pat bit his lip and decided he couldn't dig himself into a deeper hole. "I wasn't, Mom."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"We got drunk, Mom. It was an accident."

" _Oh God, Patty. Really?_ " his mother asked in a chastizing voice.

"Are you mad?" Patrick mumbled, scared to know the answer.

" _No, Patty. I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed._ "

"Oh," Pat whispered. He could feel the tears start to collect at the corner of his eyes. "You are?"

" _Yes, Patty. Look sweety, I can't talk to you right now. Just, I'll call you back in a day or two, okay?_ "

"Yeah," Pat hesitated. "I love you."

" _Oh sweety, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Same goes for your father and your sisters. Goodbye._ "

Pat listened to see if his mother was going to say anything else, but only heard the emptiness of the dial tone. He sighed sadly and put his phone back in his pocket before leaving the bathroom.

He stared at Sidney. Sid was curled up in a ball, his shoulders shaking slightly. Pat walked over and curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry," Pat whispered.

Sid glanced up at him, sniffling. "It's not your fault. We got ourselves into this. Both of us. My mother, she just... what she thinks of me is important. She... she's disappointed with me. She said she had wanted grandchildren. That she loved me, but she couldn't be proud of me for being with a guy."

"Fuck, Sid," Patrick muttered. He hesitated only a moment before grabbing Si'd hand with his own and squeezing slightly. Sid squeezed back for a second before wrenching his hand away from Pat and standing. Pat saw him wipe at his eyes before breathing in deeply.

"What about you?" Sidney asked after a second.

"Mom knew. About me liking guys. She's just disappointed that I'm not showing responsibilty. She said she didn't want to talk to me." Pat shrugged at Si'd simpathetic look. "She told me no matter what that she loves me, so that's something."

"Yeah," Sid agreed. "Hey, you better head out. Isn't your flight soon?"

Pat checked the clock on his phone and nodded. "Yeah." He stood from the bed and stretched, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. He went to grab his suitcase before pausing and heading over to Sid.

"Can I see your phone?" Pat asked, his hand open.

Sid looked at him questionably, but handed his phone over.

Pat quickly added his number to the phone, making the contact name ' _My Hubby_ ', because, why not add some humor to this shitty-ass day.

"Here," Pat said, handing it over. "We'll have to be in contact at some point. Text me later so I have your number."

Sid nodded, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Pat picked up his suitcase and headed toward the door, he opened it slightly before saying, "And if you ever need to talk, like, about Malkin or something. I'll be there."

Pat had almost closed the door before he heard Sid say, "Me too, Kaner."

Pat left the hotel and didn't look back.


	5. Figuratively.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, sbly31 for giving me the idea for this chapter. And a HUGE thank you to Mirianna who is the best reviewer EVER. They made this awesome photoshop thing. The link is in the comments. I also love them because they're promising me more (once I can tihnk of more).

Sidney got back to his Pittsburgh home right when his house phone started to ring. He put his luggage down by the door, deciding to put it away later.

He headed to phone and checked the ID. Seeing Mario's number again, he answered.

"Hi, Mario. I just got back."

" _Good. Sidney, we have to talk about what is going on. The PR people are panicking about what to do with this._ "

Sidney could hear a voice in his head say, ' _Like penguins with their heads cut off_ ', that sounded suspiciously like Kaner. God, he spent two days with Patrick Kane and the Blackhawk had somehow already corrupted him.

"Okay. Um, should we meet at the arena or...?" Sidney asked, suddnly feeling incredibly awkward.

" _That's where PR and I decided to meet. Hurry Sidney, and try not to get caught by any reporters._ "

"Sure, Mario. Bye," Sidney said before hanging up.

Sidney sighed and went over to move his suitcase to his bedroom. He'd just have to unpack later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney stared up at his ceiling, his hands balled into fists. The meeting with PR had gone about as well as someone could expect. They had all been upset with Sidney. Upset that he apparently was gay and had a boyfriend. When he had hesitantly and shamefully explained to a roomful of people that he hadn't been dating Kaner before they got married, the room had exploded. Figuratively.

Someone from PR got the Blackhawks PR and coach on the phone and for 3 hours the two teams worked on how they were going to handle the whole horrible situation. Sidney was incredibly tense for a good portion before he heard Kaner say something in the background. While they hadn't even really known each other before this whole thing, Sidney found himself surprised to feel calmer knowing that Patrick was kinda there for him.

The two PR's had made the huge decision of keeping the marriage up, for atleast a few months, maybe a year. Possibly longer if Pat or himself didn't find anyone they wanted to be with. They had wanted Sidney and Patrick to do a few interviews together, the Blackhawk's PR getting Sidney to promise to call and text Pat to figure out the details of their marriage.

Sidney had decided to analyze why he felt so comfortable with Pat as soon as he had gotten home, but after spending hours at the rink and not even being allowed to skate, he'd gone home and passed out on his bed.

He'd been woken up by someone knocking on his door. He felt himself freeze, terrified that it was a reporter. He still had to call Pat and figure out the details of this disaster. He was awkward enough giving reviews when they ask him about hockey, let alone them asking him about his surprise marriage to Patrick Kane.

When the knocking persisted, Sidney slowly got up and headed toward his door. He paused only a moment before opening it.

He blinked in surprise as Geno grinned at him, holding up a white bag.

"I bring breakfast," Geno stated as he walked past Sidney.

Sidney closed his door and silently followed Geno in his kitchen. He watched Geno unpack the bag. Assorted pastries littered the kitchen table. Geno pulled out a sealed bowl of fruit as well before throwing it into the trashcan in the corner.

Sidney silently sat down at the table and watched Geno grab some of the pastries and fruit.

Sid wasn't sure how he felt. When he left, Geno had told him of his plan to get engaged to Oksana. While Sidney found Oksana nice enough, though he only met her once and she'd given him this look like he was stupid, he didn't want to have to deal with Geno talking about her. And since he was about to ask her to marry him, he would surely talk about her to Sidney at some point, right?

"Sid," Geno started, tearing at one of his pastries.

Sid finally grabbed something that had chocolate on it and replied, "Yeah?"

"Why you not tell?"

Sid gave Geno a look. "Tell what?"

"That you like boy. That you like Kane?" Geno asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh, well... I was scared?" Sid tried to sound like the last part wasn't a question.

"Of? Was me?" Geno asked, suddenly frowning.

"No! No, G! I promise it wasn't you. You... you wouldn't care who I liked. I... I know that," Sidney tried to give a small smile, reassuring Geno.

Geno gave a grin and said, "Oh! Then of who Sid?"

"I... I was scared that Pat would leave me. He doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to relationships. What if he buckled under the pressure?" Sidney said, going with the first thing that came to mind.

"That silly," Geno said. "Who would give up Sid for such silly reason?"

Sidney decidedly took a bite of his food, not willing to answer. It was probably rhetorical anyway.

"How was?"

"What?" Sidne asked, having spaced out. "Oh! The wedding?"

Geno nodded.

"Well... I don't really wanna talk about it..."

"Please, Sid? I best friend. Want to know how wedding went," Geno whined, putting on his adorable puppy dog eyes.

Sidney coughed, hoping his blush wasn't obvious. "Well, we just... decided that it was time."

"Who ask who?" Geno asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning against his hand.

"Oh, um, I did."

"Good for, Sid!" Geno grinned.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, we picked a place at random. We needed a witness and so we asked a woman at the bar next door." Truthfully, Sid was pretty positive that the weird girl in the fishnets was a weird guy in fishnets, but he wasn't going to tell anybody his suspicions.

"Pat picked the guy in the Elvis suit, though," Sidney stated. He didn't know if that was just what came with the wedding or something. He didn't remember how it even went. let alone how it went down. He just prayed that it had been Pat who had picked the cliché Elvis wedding, and not Sid. Sidney wouldn't be able to live without being embarassed for the rest of his life if it had been him.

"I happy Sid had fun. Happy Sid is happy," Geno said, clearing the rest of the food containers and putting the leftover in the fridge.

"Thanks, Geno," Sid said. He meant it.

"We go play video games?" Geno suggested.

"Sure," Sid replied.

Sidney watched Geno as they played NHL13. The Russian had a smile on his face the whole time, so happy that Sidney had found someone.

Sidney couldn't decide why he felt so guilty. 

Was he guilty that he was lying to his best friend about being in love with someone? Or was it that he was lying about being in love with someone while he loved his best friend?

Sidney sighed. He kinda of wished Kaner was here. Pat would probably knock some ort of sense into him. Figuratively, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, but whatever.


	6. Except scarier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except scarier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone basically threatened me (you know who you are), so I got right on it. I don't particularly know how I feel about this chapter. It's slightly shorter than I had planned, but atleast it's an update, yeah?? And a shouout to Shelby18 who helped me decide on a major plot point that will come later in the story. On with the chapter!

Patrick can admit that he was avoiding Tazer.

As soon as he'd gotten back to Chicago, the Blackhawks PR had descended on him. He really doesn't like thinking about it. He has a headache from when more than just a few people hit him upside the head. You'd think they would be more concerned. What if he got a head injury!

The details of his weird marriage-thing were a little confusing to Pat. But Coach told him as long as he doesn't try and pick anyone up in a bar, or tell anyone what exactly went down that night, Kaner wouldn't be killed, or even worse, _traded_.

Kaner had went back to his apartment, waiting for Sid to text him. He'd been home for an hour when his phone blew up, Tazer's name flashing across the screen.

Remembering last time he answered Tazer's call, Pat hit ignore and went to take a shower. 

Tazer could wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat let the hot water beat down on his shoulders, melting away the stress that had been collecting for the past two days. He let his head fall against the wall of the shower, the water cascading down his face.

He jumped and almost slipped when his bathroom door slammed open. Pat could tell someone was standing in the door way; he could see a shadowy figure through his shower curtain.

He admits that he screamed when the figure walked closer and ripped the curtain open.

"Wh- Jonny? What the hell dude?!"

Tazer stared at him blankly, gripping the curtain until his knuckles turned white.

Pat stared at him, waiting for him to say something. It didn't take long for Patrick to remember that he was naked.

"Dude, close the curtain!"

It's not like Jonny hadn't seen him naked before, they had both changed in the locker room a number of times, but Tazer was just standing there, staring at pat maliciously.

Jonny reached past Pat and turned the water off before turning around nd grabbing the towel Patrick had sat out for when he finished his shower. Jonny threw it at him and walked out of his bathroom, slamming the door as he left.

Patrick blinked before scrambling to dry off his body. He opted to just shake his hair before putting on the clothes he'd just gotten out of. He hesitated a moment before opening the bathroom door. He watched silently as Tazer paced around his room. He vaguely reminded Pat of a tiger he once saw at a zoo. Except scarier.

"Jonny?" Pat asked, steeping toward him.

"You just up and disappear and then I find out you went and got fucking hitched?!" Jonny snapped, throwing his arms over his head. He stopped his pacing to stare at Pat, anger burning in his eyes.

"It's not like I meant to, Tazer!" Kaner said defensively.

"So, what? You just decided to marry Sidney Crosby on a whim?" Tazer asked, giving Pat a cold look.

Pat was about to explain that, yeah, that was what he did. Then he remembered his conversation with PR and how no one could know that the marriage was a drunken accident. They even told him specifically not to tell Jonny. He'd let it slip to his mom before he'd even got back to Chicago, but they told him that that was fine.

"I... I didn't mean to do it without telling you. That Sidney and I are together I mean," Pat said hesitantly.

"How long has this even been going on?" Jonny asked, sitting heavily on Patrick's bed.

"Uh...I guess around 2 years?" Pat tried his hardest not to show he was pulling this crap out of his ass.

"Pat, you always go off on not being tied down. What the hell changed your mind?"

"Sidney, I guess. I mean, he's...special? Yeah, he's just...special. He makes me uh, wanna settle down," Pat started hesitantly. "He knows me. He can make me smile. He makes little butterflies flutter in my stomach. Hey, don't tell anyone I said that, okay? Now that I think about it, that sounds kinda gay."

"Kaner, you got married to a guy."

"Yeah, well, more gay than I meant it to sound. I just... I love him, Tazer." Patrick through out the three words carefully, watching Jonny for a reaction. Half way through his monolouge, he'd started to describe Tazer. Screw his life.

Tazer stared at him for what seemed like forever before he shook his head, muttering curses.

"Tazer?" Pat asked, tilting his head.

"Whatever," Tazer glared at him as he stood up. "What the fuck ever, Kaner."

"Dude, wh-"

"No. Just. Fuck!" Taker turned and kicked Pat's bed, making Pat jump in surprise.

Tazer gave him a long, angry look before rushing out of Pat's bedroom. Pat heard him storm through a couple other rooms before opening the apartment door and slamming it shut.

Pat frowned and ignored the empty feeling in his chest. Fine. Tazer could act like a dick all he wanted. He usually was one anyway.

Pat sat down on his bed, right where Jonny had been sitting. He sat there for what was probably hours before he heard his phone go off in another room.

Pat didn't move. He shifted so he was laying on his side, gripping a pillow tightly.

Whoever was on the phone could wait another god damn day.

Pat shut his eyes and ignored the tears that were threatening to flow. Pat's life was suppose to be the same. The sudden realiztion that what he did in Vegas was putting a strain on his relationship with Jonny was suffocating.

He let the tears track down his face, but he never uttered a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went to type the chapter, I accidently typed down 'Except hornier'. I think I should've kept it....lol/


	7. Could, couldn't, could.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulda, shoulda, woulda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Woooo. I hoping this might presuade two certain someones to work on two certain somethings. One should be updated like now, cuz I wanna read it so badly. Another should get posted soon cuz I'm stalking the Hockey RPF page waiting for it.

Sidney sighed once again, ending the call. He'd been trying to get in touch with Kaner for hours. As soon as Geno had left, Sid had called him, hoping to settle the details of their marriage. And to possibly have Kaner cheer him up from his mood.

"Finally," he muttered when Kaner's number flashed across his screen. "Patrick!"

" _That you, Sidney?_ " Kaner asked, his voice sounding heavy.

"Yeah," Sid replied, suddenly worried. "You okay?"

" _I don't... Jonny came by. Sid, he's really upset. He... H-He got angry and just left. What if... what if he doesn't wanna be my friend anymore?_ "

Sidney frowned. Geno's visit had upset him, but it seemed like Jonny's visit with Patrick had almost destroyed the poor guy. "Kaner, Jonny is your best friend. Just because this is probably strange to him, it doesn't mean he doesn't want to be you best friend. Maybe he just needs a few days for it to sink in."

" _You heard how he sounded on the phone, Sid! He was e-even angrier today! I l-love him, Sid! I do! I know I make mistakes alot, I know I did s-stupid things when I was younger, but I'd been doing so good lately. Jonny was so p-proud, you could tell! He was smiling at me more often; we were closer than we have ever been._ "

Sidney could hear Pat's sobs slow until he started to freak out, his words and breath growing more eratic.

"Patrick! Calm down. Just give him time. I don't know Jonny as well as you do; no one knows Jonny as well as you do. But I have spent some time with him. He's just freaking out over change. He didn't know about our 'relationship'. You supposedly tell him everything, right?"

Sidney heard a ruffling sound and realized Kaner was probably nodding before he replied, " _Yeah._ " when he remembered Sid couldn't see him.

"Well he didn't know about this. When he did learn about it, it was from Q. That's your coach, right? Joel Quenneville? He probably didn't see that coming."

Pat's sniffling slowly subsided before he replied, " _Yeah. T-That's probably it. Totally._ "

Sid smiled as he heard hope and relief flood Patrick's voice. "You'll see. Everything will be better in a couple days."

" _Yeah! Totally! Hey, do you wanna talk about the Thing?_ "

Sidney resisted snorting at Pat's naming of the accidental marriage. "Sure. I um, I talked to Geno earlier. He asked who proposed. Is it alright that I told him I did?"

" _Yeah totally! But I was totally gonna propose the next day. Since you got to it first, we agreed to get out last names hyphonated with mine coming first._ "

Sidney smiled softly as Patrick's voice once again changed, this time to an excited babble. "Okay."

They might have to go through this nightmare, but atleast they have someone with them. Someone they kinda understand. 

Atleast they're not alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney smiled slightly as the guys joked around. The summer had just started, and with the Penguins not going to the finals, everyone had decided to have one last team dinner before they went there seperate ways.

"And what about 500 degrees below zero?" Tanger asks Kunitz.

"Hell freezes over," Kuni replies.

"Or the Maple Leafs win the Stanley Cup," Brooksy throws out, having ended his conversation with Nealer.

Sidney hears Flower snort from beside him and his grin widens. He honestly was happy he was here. They had to pick a place that they weren't known to go to. It had been a week since Sidney had gotten back to Pittsburgh, but he was still followed by a decent amount of paparazi. 

His grin dulled slightly as he heard Geno's laugh boom from his other side. A higher laugh joined his and Sidney's smile completely disappeared. What had meant to be a team only event had turned into the team plus Oksana.

Sidney shifted in his seat and let his eyes fall down to his lap. He didn't want to see the two of them laughing together. After the original mention of Geno's plan to propose to Oksana, Sidney hadn't heard a word from him. As far as he knew, Geno was waiting for the perfect moment to propose to the girl of his dreams.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and brought him out of his depressing thoughts. He pulled it out and let the smile slip back on his face when he saw it was Kaner.

' _i can feel you mope all the way from buffalo._ '

Patrick had gone back to his parents house only a few days ago. He'd been texting Sidney several times a day, randomly telling him how his day was going. Just yesterday he'd texted Sid about his mother finally talking to him about the Thing. She'd finally calmed down and had even invited Sidney to come home with Pat. Sidney was still very hesitant about doing so, but Pat and he had grown even closer in the short time since Vegas and had agreed to come meet his in-laws before heading home to have a talk with his own mother.

' _Shut up, Pat. No you can't._ '

Pat replied immediately with, ' _so can_ '.

Sidney texted him back, not noticing that a couple of the guys were now watching him.

' _yur supose to hav fun wen u go out_ '

Sidney rolled his eyes at Patrick's horrible grammar and spelling mistakes, but just smiled even brighter.

' _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just because I don't drink a whole keg._ '

' _u totes want to. dont b jelos squid baby. u noe kaner loves you_ '

Sidney couldn't hold his laugh back at the ridiculousness that Kaner was going on about. He was about to reply when his phone was picked out of his hands. He frowned and looked up to see Duper reading the text. "Duper!" Sidney said, standing and trying to take his phone back. "Give it!"

"You totally want to," Duper read, grinning ear to ear. "Don't be jelous, Squid Baby. You know Kaner loves you."

Cookie and Tanger were laughing loudly. Kuni almost choked on his beer, he was giggling so hard.

Flower raised his eyeborw at Sid and asked, "You totally want to do what?"

Tanger laughed harder and grabbed at his sides. He calmed down long enough to say, "He calls you Squid Baby."

Cookie let his head fall to Tanger's shoulder and they both gripped each other as they laughed.

Sidney renched his phone from Duper's grasp as the guys laughed. He flushed in embarassment. "Shut up!" he snapped.

Sidney huffed when they only continued to laugh. He suddenly noticed the absent of a certain laugh and glanced over to see Geno frowning and whispering to Oksana. The Russian girl noticed Sidney's wayward stare and glared at him slightly. She tugged on Geno's arm, making him stand up with her.

They waited a moment or two for the guys to calm down before Geno announced they were leaving. He smiled at Sidney and said, "I see you in couple days, yes? We hang out."

Sidney almost nodded before he sighed. "Sorry, Geno. I can't. I'm heading out to Buffalo to spend a week or two with Pat."

Geno frowned and then shrugged after a moment. "Okay, Sidney. We talk later. Text before leave, okay?"

Sidney just nodded as Geno left, Oksana hanging off his arm.

After a few more minutes of insufferable teasing, the guys went back to chirping eachother. Sidney got Flower's attention long enough to tell him he was leaving. He left the table quietly enough that no one notices and heads outside. Geno and Oksana had been his ride. Since they apprently didn't remember that little detail, he'd just have to get a cab.

He sighed. As much as he had loved spending time with the guys, he knew he was ready to get out of Pittsburgh, if only for a while. Hopefully, Pat could get him to cheer up. 

Finally signaling a taxi, he gave his address and headed home.

As soon as he gets home, he texts Pat a quick good night and crawls into bed. He doesn't even have time to think about changing into pajamas before he passes out, suddenly dead tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter okay? I kinda didn't know about the second half. I wrote the first half and then it was so short, I had to had something to it. Was it okay??


	8. Get out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and take your fucking Russian Mafia with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated. :D This is another Sid!POV, even though the pattern should have Pat!POV this chapter. Pat's!POV is in next chapter. See the end of the chapter for some new info.

Sidney huffed as he lifted his suitcase down the hall. He wiped his forehead slightly, grinning when he saw his suitcases all stacked near his door. Sid was just getting ready to head out to his car. The trip would take almost four hours, but it would be a fair trade to finally get to see Pat again.

He went to grab his jacket when he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He walked to the door, expecting to find a neighbor or someone selling something.

He instead opened it to Geno and his small Russian army.

"Hi, Sid!" Geno exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Um," Sid blinked at Geno. "Hi, G. What's up?"

"I bring friends to say bye to Sid!"

Sidney hesitated before letting the Russians in. "I can see that."

Geno made his way in first, unfortunately followed by Ovechkin. Sergei followed him, giving Sidney a smile and small hug. For some unknown reason, the next one to walk in was Ilya Kovalchuk, which, whatever, he didn't plan to understand Geno's choice in who he invited into Sid's house. He almost shut the door when someone else entered his house. He had to rack his brain for a name, but he finally came up with it. Alexander Frolov.

Sidney stared at the Russians occupying his living room. Shouldn't they be, you know, in Russia?

"Sidney Crosby! I did not get the chance to congratulate you!" Ovechkin practically shouted.

"Well now you have," Sidney sourly replied. He doesn't hate Ovechkin or anything, but he's probably his least favorite Russian. Ever.

"It is good to see you again, Sid," Sergei laughed. "I've been meaning to come up to see the others as well, but..."

Sidney shrugged. "It's just great to see you. We all know how important it is to focus on just hockey during the season."

Kovalchuk chose that moment to sprawl out on Sid's couch, which, what.

"Nice house," he stated, looking around.

"Thank you?" Sidney stared blankly. He didn't want to be rude, but he barely knew the guy. He suppose he knew Geno would be friends with almost every Russian he knew, but he didn't know they all hung out together.

Truth be told, he would have much preferred it if only Geno had showed up. Well, and Sergei.

"What channels do you get?" Ovechkin asked, plopping down next to Kovalchuk.

"I don't-" Sidney started.

"Sid? We talk in Kitchen?" Geno interrupted.

Sidney watched Geno's face for a moment, it shifted from anxious, to something that Sid can't name. Sid gave the Russians in the room a suspicious look, before nodding slowly and following Geno into the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about, Geno?"

"I..." Geno bit his lip, his eyes flickering between the floor and Sidney's face,

"G?" Sidney hesitated before putting his hand on Geno's shoulder.

Sidney jumped in surprise when Geno pushed the hand off his shoulder, only to grip it and pull Sidney forward. Sidney fell into Geno, not even thinking to resist Geno's pull. Sidney stayed there, leaning against Geno. His eyes were wide with confusion and his cheeks flushed when Geno used his free hand to cup Sidney face.

"G...?" Sidney whispered.

Geno searched Sid's face for something. He apparently found it because the next thing Sid knew, Geno was kissing him.

Sid's world stopped then went into overdrive. Sidney could feel Geno's hand travel from his face to his hair, threading it into his locks. The grip was firm, yet gentle, everything Sidney thought it would be. Geno pulled back slightly, his breath playing against Sid's lips. He bent back down, kissing Sidney firmly on the lips. Sidney felt his heart speed up as he finally kissed Geno back. Geno let out a muffled sound and suddenly, Sidney felt his back his the kitchen wall. It didn't seem to affect Geno as his tongue chased Sidney's. Geno finally pulled back, gasping slightly for air. Sidney felt like he would collapse at any moment, his knees felt weak and he felt light-headed. Sidney stared at Geno, who looked back at Sid with what could only be described as lustful eyes.

Sidney took in a deep breath, leaning in for another kiss when a loud noise made them both jump. Sidney leaned completely against the wall as Geno fished his phone from his pant pocket. Sid clenched his hands into fists a couple of times, trying to get the pleasant buzzing to stop. He lifted a hand to his mouth, wanting to feel how swollen they must be.

"Hello?" Geno asked, still staring at Sid.

Sid felt himself blush. He reached out to tentatively drag his hand across Geno's shoulder.

"Oh. Am at Sid's, Oksana," Geno replied, leaning into Sid's touch.

Sidney froze. Fuck. No. _No_. He'd forgotten about Oksana. He's forgotten that Geno didn't love him. Sidney suddenly felt himself shatter.

"I talk to later," Geno said, tilting his head slightly when Sid pulled his hand away.

Geno hung up the phone and reached for Sid, but Sidney was having known of it.

"No," he stated blandly, "get out."

Geno blinked, his face contorted in confusion. "What?"

"Get out," Sidney forced himself to say. He trembled, his hands gripping at the air.

"Sidney? Wh-What I do wrong?" Geno asked, going to reach for Sid.

"No!" Sidney snapped. He felt himself spiralling down a dark road. He'd been so happy one moment, and then everything was ruined. "Get. Out. And take your fucking Russian Mafia with you."

He'd been given a false _fucking_ hope.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney doesn't remember Geno and his friends leaving. He'd stood in his kitchen, past the time he was supposed to leave for Buffalo. He thinks he remembers a phone ringing at one point, which was probably Pat.

Sidney also doesn't remember taking his luggage to his car and driving. Truthfully, he's lucky he was on autopilot and was able to get to Buffalo without crashing.

When he pulls up to Pat's parent's house, he exits his car and doesn't bother with his luggage. He knocks lightly on the front door, before opening it gently.

He's greeted with a smiling Patrick. Pat stops smiling as soon as he takes a good look at Sidney.

"Sid?" Pat asks, rushing toward Sidney.

Pat pulls Sid into a tight hug, rubbing his back. "Sid, man, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

Sid didn't like that he only now realized that he's been crying since telling Geno to leave.

"Sid?" Pat asked again, softer then before.

Sidney felt a sob choke him as he tugged Pat closer. "G-Geno..."

Patrick said nothing, rocking Sid back and forth.

"G-Geno kissed m-me."

Sidney only sobbed harder when Patrick stiffened and muttered, "Oh, _Sid_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not plan for this chapter to contain any of this angsty shit. I know what's happening in the next chapter though, so that's good. On another note: Evgeni Malkin, what on Earth are you doing?! That's cheating, young man!


	9. More specifically, Jonny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we both need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again, like a boss. This chapter is dedicated to the following people: Jossboss, camshaft22, and BloodRussian. You guys all had something in common when reviewing. When you read the chapter, you'll figure it out. (And the implied dedication to Shelby18 and Mirianna. They both deserve all the fics.)
> 
> Shout out to 'J+loves+Sid+and+Pat' who sadly doesn't seem to have an account, but is still one of the most awesome reviewers EVER.

Pat had been getting ready to help his mom with dinner when he heard a knock at the front door. He'd gestured toward the door before leaving his mom, who was chopping carrots.

He walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel he found on he counter. He was almost to the door when it swung open slowly, revealing Sidney.

Pat smiled, about to ask Sidney what took him so long, when Pat did a double take. Sidney's eyes were red and sunken in. His cheeks were flushed and he was slightly hunched over. Tear tracks ran down his face.

"Sid?" Patrick asks before rushing toward Sidney.

Pat took another look before pulling Sidney into a tight hug. He started rubbing his back and asked, "Sid, man, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

Sidney stayed stiff in his arms, sniffing.

Pat continued to rub Sid's back and tried to calm him down. "Sid?"

Sidney choked out a sob and stuttered, "G-Geno..."

Patrick started to slowly rock Sidney back and forth, knowing that something major had happened. Had Geno finally proposed to Oksana? Pat stayed silent, waiting for Sidney.

"G-Geno kissed m-me."

Patrick froze and tried not to gape. Shouldn't Sidney be happy? Isn't that what Sid wanted? When Sidney clutched his shirt tighter, Pat realized what must have happened. Geno must have regretted it. Or at least, something along those lines, right?

"Oh, Sid..." Patrick muttered, holding Sidney tighter as he cried.

Patrick saw his mom peak around the corner of the hallway. Her brow was furrowed in worry, her hands wringing an ovenmit. ' _Is he okay?_ ' she mouthed.

Patrick almost shrugged before he realized it would jostle Sidney. He gave a helpless look toward his mom, then let his eyes drift toward the stairs to the second floor. His mother nodded and went back into the kitchen. Patrick nudged Sid along gently, guiding him up the stairs and into his childhood bedroom. He sat Sid on the bed and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Hey, Sidney, Sid, it's gonna be okay," Patrick whispered, trying to sooth Sid as much as he could.

Sidney continued to cry, though it wasn't as harsh as before. He let out a small whimper now and then. Patrick let out a sigh and tugged at Sidney's shirt. "Come on, take this off."

Sidney raised his arms, though made no move to remove the article of clothing himself. Pat shrugged and tugged it off himself. He forced Sidney to stand and tugged down his jeans, only leaving Sid in his boxers. He pulled his bed covers back and laid Sid down. He pulled the covers back up and pushed a stray strand of hair out of Sidney's now blotchy face.

"Pat..." Sidney whimpered, curling into a loose ball.

"Shh," Patrick whispered, "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Get some sleep, okay? You can tell me what happened when you wake up."

Sidney nodded, sniffling slightly. He closed his eyes and let out saddest sigh Pat had ever heard. Pat stayed there, sitting on the edge of his bed. He waited until Sidney's breath had evened out before getting up and unlocking his door. He left, closing the door behind him softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat smiled slightly, watching Sidney interact with his family. All three of his sisters were at the house to meet Sidney. His mom and dad were absolutely charmed by his, as Patrick put it, Canadianness. Erica gave him a few side looks when his parents brought up any of his teammates, more specifically, Jonny. Or when they mentioned the last person Patrick brought home, more specifically, Jonny. Or the last person Patrick talked about, more specifically, Jonny.

Basically, Patrick got a lot of looks.

He ignored her though, feeling happiness bubble in his stomach at Sid's laugh. He'd been there for three days. The first day Sidney had looked terrible, and it took all of Pat's will not to demand Sidney tell him what happened. The second day had only been slightly better, with Sidney finally bringing in his luggage and finally taking a shower to freshen up. Patrick had woken up on the family couch, headed to the kitchen to see if his mom had made breakfast, only to find Sidney talked amicably with his family.

Patrick could see the strain in his eyes, though he hid it well. The only clue Sidney had given him since his breakdown in the hallway was when he was muttering to himself in the shower. Something about Geno and his Mafia?

Patrick, if he's being honest, doesn't want to know that part.

Patrick was interrupted in his musings when his mother cleared her throat.

"Pat, sweety, would you and Sidney like to go to the store with the girls and me? Your dad's heading to pick up something for the mower."

Pat glanced at Sidney, who shrugged. Patrick shook his head. "Nah, we'll stay here. House sit."

Erica snorted and knocked her shoulder against Pat's as she walked by. "Got a thing for Canadians?" she asked when the others had walked out of the kitchen.

Pat frowned at her. "Don't, Erica."

Erica pursed he lips and said, "Pat, just a couple months ago, you called me complaining about your love for Tazer. Now your married to Sidney Crosby? What's the real story?"

Patrick shifted awkwardly, moving from foot to foot.

Erica rolled her eyes. "I just want you to be happy, Patty."

Patrick smiled softly. He wasn't in love with Sidney. He thinks in different circumstances, he could've been, but that ship has sailed. He's in love with Jonny, but Pat has come to love Sidney. Sidney is his best friend and he feels like family. While Jonny would always be the love of his life, Sidney will be the person Patrick can talk to.

"I'm happy. It's not exactly how I wanted things to turn out, but it... it's definitely not a hardship."

Erica nodded before smirking and using her knuckle to drag across Patrick's hair.

"Hey!" he shouted, swatting at her. "Get lost."

Erica laughed and followed Pat out into the hallway, where all the others were gathered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not my fault you suck at this."

"Shut up, Kaner," Sidney replied.

Patrick grinned, using his elbow to knock at Sid's controller. After the others left, they sat around the house for only five minutes before they got bored. After going through a box underneath Pat's bed, they found a copy of NHL '10.

Sidney elbowed him back, trying to get Patrick off balance.

Patrick laughed when Sidney only succeeded in dropping his own control and letting Pat score.

"Boom!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

He dropped his controller when Sid pushed at him, knocking him off the couch. Pat yelped and glared playfully at Sid. He waited for Sid to throw his head back to let out a honking laugh before he pulled Sid down next to him.

They half-heartedly wrestled in the floor for a few minutes. Patrick laughed when Sidney clambered on top of him, trying to pin him. He knocked at Sidney's arms trying to flip them over. Instead of that, he hit Sid's arm to hard, causing Sid to fall forward with a surprised sound.

Now, if Pat explained to anyone else what exactly had happened, the next words would be this.

Sid's face fell on Pat's.

There wasn't any spark or anything. It was just the pleasant feeling of two people kissing. Sidney pulled back quickly enough, looking into Pat's eyes searchingly.

"I'm not over Geno," Sid whispers, loosening his grip on Patrick's wrists. "I don't think I'll ever be."

Pat bit his lip and nodded. "Jonny, he... he's the one, you know?"

Sidney nodded before leaning down and taking Patrick's lips into a chaste kiss.

Patrick let his one of his hands grip at Sid's shirt and the other thread into his dark locks. Patrick licked at Sidney lips until Sidney let him in. They kissed for a good, long time, each of them giving as good as they got.

Sidney drew back from Patrick, gasping for air. He licked his red lips, the spit making them shine. "Are we gonna do this?" Sidney asked.

Pat nodded slowly. "I think we both need it."

Sidney nodded. He stood putting his hand out to help Pat up. Patrick, refusing to let any silence grow between them, pushed Sid slightly and said, "Race you!"

He took off toward the stares, Sidney close behind him. They both laughed as they entered Pat's bedroom. Pat shut and locked the door before going to lay down on one side of the bed. He waited for Sid to climb on the other side before smiling softly and going in for a soft, light brush of their lips.

Sidney wasn't Jonny and Patrick wasn't Geno, but Pat thinks that just maybe, they would be okay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally cut off there becaue I tried to write smut, and it got fucking awkward. Happy day-that-has-no-particular-holiday.


	10. yo yo yo update

Okay, I lied, this isn't an update. What it is is me stating that I'm rewriting this story so I can finally start updating again.

"No!" you say. "How long is THAT going to take you?"

I have the first chapter rewritten already, so shut your pie hole.

So go check that out 'kay?

More to come!


End file.
